my horrible life
by Little sister Amy
Summary: bakura's life started horrible first his mom died than his dad drops him on the street and than he started to loses his friends to is there somebody who could clean this mess?
1. prologue

**Ok this is a story **

**writhed by me **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh **

Somewhere on a planet where of we not known that it existed, there was life. On that planet were 'things' that looked like the human, they lived like us they moved like us. And so it came that they were just like us, just walking around wondering if that somewhere in this big great universe of ours life exist.

Bakura stood by the window staring into the nowhere of his thoughts like he was sleeping with his eye's open. Bakura was a boy of 14 years of age he had white hair and brown eye's, he lived on his own cause his mother died after he was born, his father instead was still alive but was so upset by the death of his wife that he put all the blames on Bakura and after he picked him up from the hospital he dumb him in just on the street whishing that he will die.

His father had also a nickname for him, 'Efil' like evil only with an f, and that only because he was so angry at him that his wife died after he was born, the nurses tried to calm him down when he heard that his wife where death "IT'S ALL HIS F-ING FAULT" he screamed at the nurse while he was pointing at Bakura, than he started to cry and sat dramatically down in a chair beside him the nurse sat down next to him while Bakura was taken away by one of the doctors

Bakura shocked his head to get those doleful thoughts out of his head he did make it out alive and that is what counts. He walked to the Fritch but saw that it was almost empty there was only some butter and cheese left, he didn't like that cause almost all his money was gone

'sh*t I knew buying a iphone wasn't a good idea, Well then I must go and steal some money to buy stuff with or otherwise I won't have food for the night'. He took his pocketknife and walked outside.

**So this is shorty the short short but It's the prologue so just to this is just for to introduce my new story….. Jay **

**Please review or I will buy a huge piñata than I wait till it is your b-day than I hide inside the piñata than they give you a bet and when you break it open I jump out and tell you there is no candy mwhahahahaah :) evil isn't it?**

**And have a nice day **


	2. oh no it happened again

**I'm going to make it short cause I didn't sleep well now I'm cantankerous **

**I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh **

Bakura silently walked on the street he must be silence otherwise the people will look at him and find out that he is stealing wallets and than they cal the police and that is not a good thing. Bakura slowly and carefully tried to take a walled but a little girl was looking at him face to face and that wile he had his scariest look on his face. Slowly tugged Bakura his arm back and beckoned the little girl

"pssssst little girl" Bakura whispered from a save distance she started to wave and screamed a little bit to loud "hey how are you doing?" the girl was around 7 years of age had long blond hair and had a cute pink dress on "shhhhhh come hear I want to give you something" Bakura whispered. The little girl skipped to Bakura and whispered back "why are you whispering strange big boy?"

"CHANTAL WHERE ARE YOU" a woman voice called from somewhere north of them

"I'M HERE MOM" the girl who's name was apparently Chantal yelled back to the voice what was apparently coming out of here mothers mouth "STAY THERE I'M COMING TO YOU" the mother yelled back "Ok" the voice what was coming out of Chantal her mouth sounded a little bit to happy to Bakura.

Bakura turned around and started to walk away cause he had already enough of it "where are you going big boy?" Chantal asked "somewhere else then here" he growled

"O Chantal there you are" her mother said happily on the other side of the road. The light turned green and her mother started to run to her daughter but a truck didn't see the read light

And than It all goes so fast

Bakura screamed "no stay there" cause the other people there saw the truck and waited

Chantal looked at her happy mother but so fast as he could he put his hands on her eye's and he looked how the mother of the young girl was killed by a car

**Ok this is alsow really short but hey it's a good moment to stop richt? **

**And please review or this will happen to your mom**

**Have a nice day (evil face)**


	3. the girl with 2 o no 1 mother

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Ok and now lets start chapter 3**

Bakura wanted to help the child's mother but than he had to let the girl go and that wasn't a smart thing to do without putting his hands of Chantal's eye's he tried to take the mothers hand but it was to-late and than just before her death her mother screamed "I don't care who you are but take my daughter away from here-ahhhhhhhhh"

Bakura listened and picked up the girl and run away from the street from the girl's mom from everything. "w-wait! Big boy where are you taking me? and what happened to mom?"

"we're going to search for your daddy ok?" "the girl started to cry "b-but wh-what hap-pened to m-mommy?" Bakura said nothing and runs even faster "please talk to me big boy" the girl said "I can't take the silence" "o-ok" Bakura said he felt quite uncomfortable he slowed down his steps and asks "w-where do you want to talk about?" "about umm about butterflies" Bakura absolute didn't like this, no he even hated this, he just saw that the mother of this random girl was smashed by a car and now she wants to talk with him about butterflies!

"ok- umm butterflies are – umm" he actually didn't want to say this but "I don't like butterflies they are stupid annoying things that are to color full and to happy" so there he said it "ow" the girl said "well I don't like them ether" Bakura was stunned by the reaction of that little girl "If you don't like them why the bloody hell do you want to talk about them than?"

"because everybody seems to like them" "well I don't" Bakura said

There was a little silence

"big boy?" "what?" Bakura was not in the mood for this

"what was you doing when I you saw I saw you?"

"I was stealing wallets so I can eat tonight"

"but don't you have your own money?"

"yes I have but I don't like paying with my own money"

"that is precisely what I'm always telling to mom if I had took the lunch money of the child's from my school" the girl said

And there was a silence again

"Where did your daddy go?" did Bakura ask

"oh I don't have an daddy I had 2 mommy's" the girl haply declared

"oh" Bakura said

'you don't hear that much but I will say nothing' he thought

"do you find me weird?" Chantal asked

"not really, why?" Bakura said

"well a girl who don't like butterfly's, a girl who's stealing from the kid's from her school and a girl with 2 mommy's"

"One" Bakura softly said

"sorry what?" the girl asked"

"One mommy" Bakura said a little bit louder

"what do you mean I just told you I had 2-"

"yes but one of them died" Bakura said without looking at the girl

"i-I don't get it what happened to mommy?"

Bakura putted Chantal down and took her by the shoulders and looked her strait in the eye's

"did you see that truck?"

"yes" she did answer

"it didn't see your mother"

"Gasp"

"and did hit her"

"…"

"and she didn't survive"

**Short but beautiful moment to stop right? **

**Please review or you have to tell charlotte what did happened to here mom **

**Have a nice day XD**


	4. my mommy is a big brother

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**Little sister Amy here with (after a long, long, long time) a new chapy **

**Hope you like it **

**I don't own yugioh…. And if I did Yami will be killed by Bakura cause he deserve it (evil laugh)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LiNe **Of** Epic _NEssss_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

… "she.. didn't?" Charlotte ask "But that can't be true!" she yelled and she started to cry,

She hadn't done that in 3 years, "my mommy is a strong and beautiful woman, she- she, she can't be death, that is just- just imposable"

"look girl-" Bakura began, but she interrupted him "call me Chantal, please". Bakura was kind of pissed-off by her, he didn't like it when he was interrupted….. HE was the one who interrupt people so they get pissed, but he kept his coolness and said "ok, Chantal, all I can do now is bring you to your mommy an-" "so she isn't death?" Bakura almoste wanted to kill the kid, it was really working on his nerves, but then.

"HEY CHANTAL!"

A cheerful and happy voice came of the other side of the street,

"MOMMY!" Chantal screamed again

'not again' Bakura whispered painfully

"WAIT THERE" Bakura yelled to the woman on the other side of the street "I'LL BRING HER, JUST- JUST DON'T CROSS THIS RODE!" "OK" sounded back, and Bakura was pleased.

There came police and ambulances probely to the place where the kid's mother died, Bakura saw a tree and had an idea.

"Climb on my back kid and hold on tight, this is going to be a tough ride" the child listened and climbed on Bakura's back, Bakura climbed in the tree witch was so big that it reach the other side of the street. Bakura climbed and climbed and finally he was on the branch that hangs over the street and reach the other side, "we are coming mom!, the kid screamed in Bakura's ear. Bakura climbed further while the woman down there was looking nervously to them hoping, praying and wishing that they don't fall.

"Mommy," the kid screamed again while Bakura handed her over"

"Here ya' go" Bakura said "hey, wait a sec." now he was standing closely to the kids 'mom' he could see that it wasn't a girl it was a…. guy… he looks around Bakura's age maybe even younger, and had beautiful brown eye's

"Chantal," the boy blushed and hided his face behind his beautiful long and white hair "how many time's do I have to tell you, that I'm your brother and not a woman"

Bakura was stud, "thanks for bringing her here" the boy said with a soft smile

Bakura's heart warmed by that smile and he smiled back, but than he realizes,

"you're her brother?" he asked to be sure. "Yep, my name is Ryou, and what is your name?"

The guy reached out a hand, "Bakura" Bakura said but he didn't took the hand, he just ignored it. Ryou realized that Bakura wasn't going to take his hand and let it down.

"Look, ummm, Ryou, was it?" Ryou nodded "do you see those ambulances?" Ryou nodded again "well those are for… umm" Bakura didn't want to tell him, he didn't know why but he didn't want to hurt to guy with this…. 'come on Bakura' Bakura thought to himself 'you can see a woman die by a truck, you can see your own parents die, you can even kill people by youself and you can tell a kid that her mother died in a car accident, but you can't tell a grown up boy that also his mother died that way?, don't be such a pussy, stupid idiot'

"for" he said again, but than he saw that Ryou looked at the girl with and expression on his face like 'what the hell'

"say Charlotte, why did you cry?" Ryou, who is obviously the smaller one of Bakura and Ryou asked "mom died" she said sadly

"what?…. Is that what you are trying to tell me?" he asked Bakura

Bakura just nodded and looked down, he was feeling very uncomfortable. There came tears into Ryou's eye's his legs where feeling weak and he couldn't stand any more, he let himself fall down to the ground and covered his head in his hands totally forgetting everything around him.

LiNe** Of **Epic_NEssss _

**Me: Hey, again with the short stuff, but I don't care **

**Bakura:hey, (sets up a evil face) that is my line**

**Me: I DON'T CARE **

**Bakura: Quit it (getting angry)**

**Me: no **

**Ryou: *crying on the ground***

**Bakura: what's wrong darling? Sad because your mother died**

**Ryou: * sobs* no, I'm sad because the story is so short *sobs again***

**Me and Bakura: -_-**

**Thanks for reading **

**Sorry again for the shortness**

**Please review or….. Ryou won't stop crying… PLEASE REVIEW I'm dying here**

**Have a nice day ( happy face)**


End file.
